


Left In the Cold

by St_Minority



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Romance, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drama & Romance, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Trauma, non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:27:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28681803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/St_Minority/pseuds/St_Minority
Summary: "If he could look upon her face just once, be held in her arms briefly before being struck down by the Fates and sent back to the underworld – perhaps then he could tell himself this cruelty was worth being subjected to repeatedly."Zagreus learns a much harsher fate awaits him at the surface. As he struggles to deal with the repercussions and considers abandoning his escape efforts, Thanatos also struggles with how to help him recover and remind him that the love he holds for his Mother can overcome the rage of his Father.
Relationships: Hades/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 86





	Left In the Cold

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at something for the Hades fandom! This idea came to me after making it to Hades for the first time. I had about 6 failed attempts before finally beating him ^_^
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this and hope you enjoy the serious angst & comfort too <3

****  
Cold. A biting, bitter sensation that almost gives the impression of being burned. It’s a different type of burning – not the searing, instantaneous type like in the pits of Asphodel. It’s the kind that will sink into the very core of a man, taking its time to reach its maximum potency before the body mercifully becomes numb. 

He remembered the first time he was forced face-down in the snow like this…. 

\---****---

Zagreus should’ve expected his Father to be the last thing standing in his way on an otherwise clear escape attempt. Of course he would have to battle him. Lord Hades never wanted him to leave, and he would see to it personally that he wouldn’t. 

While he had harnessed the power of darkness and amassed the aid of several Olympians, Zagreus was still no match for his Father’s crushing attacks. It was mere minutes before he was lying on the ground, waiting for the final blow that would send him back to the House – yet another failure to add to his growing count. 

“When will you learn, boy?” Hades spat, towering over him with such repulsion in his tone and shining through in his fiery eyes that always looked upon him with such infinite disapproval. Taking his large weapon in hand, he drove the blade through his son’s left shoulder as easily as slicing warm butter. 

Zagreus shouted in pain, his expression contorted in agony while he lay helpless – his body battered and broken from the swift fight that concluded in his Father’s favor. 

“I will teach you your place. You dare defy me, and I will remind you what little influence you have, how weak you are.”  
“Well go on then,” Zagreus hissed furiously through gritted teeth. “Kill me and be done with it. I’ll just keep trying. You won’t stop me, Father, not when I’ve made it this far.”  
“Hmph. Such an insolent fool. I shall demonstrate my control over you since you insist on testing my patience. You continue to reside in my domain, and as such, you will always be beholden to my power. Should you continue such frivolous attempts, I shall deliver the harshest punishment to you that not even your birth right can prevent me from administering this lesson.”

With the same ease in which he would shred pieces of parchment, Hades ripped his son’s clothing apart to mere tattered remains strewn about the white landscape. 

“What are you doing?” Zagreus questioned evenly, yet there was an undeniable hint of horror laced in his voice; the slight quiver in it wasn’t only due to the harsh climate.   
“Reminding you of your place, boy. You are a servant of mine just as any other. Lest you forget my dominance, I will force you to submit.”

In a matter of seconds, Hades wrenched the sword from Zagreus, turned his son over, and impaled him once more through his left shoulder blade, shattering the bone. He chuckled at the wretched scream that resulted. Though it was futile, Zagreus attempted to crawl away; however, a large hand soon encompassed the back of his head, pushing his face down into the awful chill of the powdery snow. He strained against it, fingers clawing at the dead earth hidden under the white blanket, fiery feet kicking up the snow in his vain struggle to get away. 

“Let me go!” he yelled, his protest highly muffled. 

His heart pounded unbearably hard in his chest, and he felt disgustingly helpless as his Father straddled his legs and positioned himself on top of him. Gruffly, Hades’ hardened member began prodding him, intruding into his body bit by bit, driving relentlessly beyond the resistance of the muscles. He couldn’t contain the shrieks of agony, loathing such sounds being coerced out of his own throat. It was not long before he went entirely limp, resigning himself to the brutal act. 

“Now I see you have some sense left in you,” his Father mocked.

Once Hades was fully sheathed inside of his son’s body, he spared no time for the young man to get accustomed to his enormous size. He thrusted without restraint, pounding into him as if seeking to tear him in half. Low grunts mixed with the agonized wailing, disturbing the otherwise tranquility of peace around them. Only once had Zagreus been taken this way, by Thanatos; yet Thanatos had proven himself to be a gentle, romantic lover despite being the bringer of death. Zagreus never expected to be the recipient of the same sort of act in a completely different manner, or by his own blood. 

Slithering his free arm around Zagreus’ waist to hoist him up, Hades delighted in the way his son squealed from the deeper penetration granted by the raising of his hips, the young man’s throat clearly becoming raw from the unrestrained vocals. The tight heat and friction around his cock was a selfish pleasure he hadn’t experienced in ages. If his stubborn child refused to listen to reason, he could at least look forward to administrating this lesson to him each time.

Unwanted tears streamed from Zagreus’ eyes, his screams of torment growing fainter as the minutes passed. His entire being lurched with every vicious propulsion, stomach churned from the enormous pain and overwhelming amount of humiliation he knew would linger far longer than the physical anguish. He refused to beg for mercy; it would only serve to prove him even more pathetic, considering his Father wouldn’t dare entertain the possibility of ever granting it to anyone, including his own son. With how ferocious his Father was assaulting him, he wondered if the man was seeking to pierce through him completely and exit through his throat. 

The thrusts grew quicker and more frantic as Hades’ breathing became more erratic. The hand pinning the Prince’s head to the ground pushed the side of Zagreus’ face deeper into the wet earth to the point he was inhaling snow and dead grass. Hot breath warmed the back of his neck for half a minute longer before Hades went rigid and Zagreus felt searing, thick liquid spill inside of him, causing him to release one final tortured scream. 

“There,” Hades huffed. “I can assure you that this same outcome will await you every time you choose to do one of your wasteful attempts to escape. If this is the fate you choose, then so be it.”

He withdrew from his son’s nearly lifeless form, got to his feet, and regarded him with disdain.

“I’ll leave you to Thanatos to find. I’m sure he won’t be long given the condition you’re in.”

In a flourish of light, the God of the Dead was gone. Zagreus lay motionless, soft whimpers occasionally sounding amid his shallow panting. The final punishment was knowing Thanatos would witness him like this, adding another layer of utter shame to his currently intolerable amount. 

Not surprisingly, the area dimmed to a gloomy haze for a second and a bell tolled not a minute after his Father’s departure, signaling the devoted servant’s arrival before he appeared. 

“I certainly didn’t expect to sense you here, Zag,” Thanatos commented with a hint of disbelief in his otherwise usual flat tone. Upon spotting his lover lying naked in the bloodstained snow, his voice softened to concern. “Zagreus?”

He stepped toward him to kneel beside his prone body, taking note of the red and creamy white substance seeping down his inner thighs. Eyes widening in shock, he carefully rolled him onto his back, cradled him in his lap, and brushed away the snow and relentless tears. 

“Zagreus? What happened here?”   
The Prince forced a smile. “I was….so close, Than,” he wept quietly.   
“I see that….Lord Hades himself, I presume?”  
Zagreus nodded, closing his eyes at the affectionate touch of his friend petting his hair.   
“But then why did he not finish the job? Why have me do it?”  
“….Than?”  
“Yes?”  
“….Can you wait….to send me back?” The simple task of speaking was proving strenuous, for his voice came amid considerable wheezing as he gasped for air. “I….I want to enjoy it….out here on the surface….for as long as possible….I don’t know….if I’ll ever return.”  
Not daring to ask anymore questions or address the obvious that his friend no doubt desired to avoid, Thanatos nodded. “Of course, Zagreus. I will take you home when you’re ready.”

From the massive damage dealt by Hades’ attacks and the subsequent vindictive rape, Zagreus’ remaining life was dwindling rapidly. He’d close his eyes for several seconds, his breath sounding labored at times and then shallow, his grasp on Thanatos’ hand noticeably becoming weaker. 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?” he rasped.   
While Thanatos didn’t have a preference on scenery or the surface in general, he obliged. “It is.”  
“It certainly beats….the sulfur and heat of Asphodel.”  
“I agree. It’s refreshing.”

They fell into a comfortable silence as Zagreus drew in his final breaths. Before the very last one, Thanatos placed his hand on his friend’s cheek and said quietly, “Death awaits.”

\---****---

There was a noticeable limp to Zagreus’ gait as he emerged from the river Styx. Every step made him grimace, and he was considerably slower in comparison to his typical swiftness. 

“Oh hey!” Hypnos greeted when the Prince approached. “You’ve been gone an awfully long time! You must have made it pretty far. It says here you were taken out by….Redacted? Hm, I’ve never seen that! I wonder what that means. I’ll have to look into this. Must’ve been pretty strong if you’re still having trouble walking!”  
Zagreus wasn’t one to blush often from embarrassment, but this was one of those rare instances in which he did. “Oh, well….” He grinned wearily and shrugged. “It was quite an ordeal, I must say.”

He consciously made an effort to walk normally, lest he have anyone else notice, though the pain was still too intense that it spawned tears. Passing by his Father’s desk with him seated behind it, he loathed the whirlwind of emotions that exploded within him at the sound of his Father’s snicker and the feeling of his ever-watchful eyes on him. They had no words to exchange with one another, and Zagreus knew he couldn’t handle being around him whatsoever from the unforgiveable disgrace he’d put him through. 

While Hades was the last person he wanted to see, so too was Nyx. He swallowed hard, struggling to contain the urge to weep and conceal his mortification. 

“I sense you reached the surface, my child,” she said. “You have grown stronger. Do not despair. You will defeat him yet. Tell me something though, my child. What is this new melancholy that surrounds you? It is unlike you to be so discouraged.”  
Sighing heavily, Zagreus permitted a smile that he hoped would fool her. “It’s nothing, Nyx. I just….I was so close. I suppose it stings just a bit more than usual.”  
“The Olympians will continue to aid you and give you strength. Your freedom will come.”  
“Thank you, Nyx. I think it’s time I took a repose before I try again.”

The safety of his bedchambers proved unwelcoming as well, for he found Thanatos waiting for him. 

“I didn't expect you here. If you don't mind....I'd rather be alone right now.”  
“Zagreus, I sense you have a need of something more from me than just sending you back here. It's obvious what happened. I don't expect you to talk about it, but....I'm here. You should rest before leaving again.”  
Zagreus smirked. “You don't need to worry about that, Than. Me leaving, I mean. You were right. I should appreciate it here. I won't be trying to escape anymore.”  
The statements caught the bringer of death completely off guard. “You can't be serious. Not when you've gotten so far.”

Unable to prevent it any longer, Zagreus began to shake as the mild sobs overtook him. 

“I'm sorry,” Thanatos hastily apologized, taking a step closer. “I didn't mean to upset you more-”   
“Please, Thanatos. Leave it be.”  
“Zagreus, I- Zagreus!”

Rushing forward, Thanatos caught the Prince before he collapsed forward onto the floor. With ease, he scooped the limp man into his arms and carried him to the bed.. 

“Nnngh,” Zagreus groaned after a moment. “Thanks for that. I don’t know what happened.”  
“Don’t be foolish. You’re exhausted. And with what your Father did-”  
“Thanatos,” he warned, glancing away, ashamed.   
Heaving a sigh, Thanatos sat next to him and rested a hand atop Zagreus’, his other caressing his cheek. His heart ached upon seeing his lover flinch in response to the touch. “Forgive me. I….I don’t know what to say.”  
“You don’t have to say anything. You _know_. There’s no way I can deny it….I knew he was cruel, Than, but….I didn’t expect him to brag about his conquest by leaving you to find me in such a pitiful state. And to know the same hellish fate awaits me should I try again and fail….”

The tears renewed in earnest, and Thanatos stroked his hair tenderly.

“Hush, Zagreus. Now is the time to rest. We can discuss your decision later.”  
“There’s nothing to discuss. I’m staying here.”  
“Rest.”

Ever the loyal servant and friend, Thanatos stayed by his side long after Zagreus fell asleep. Thinking on the sordid affair that the young Prince was forced into sickened him, the explicit images refusing to leave his mind as he stared at Zagreus’ at last tranquil visage. He longed to stay, grasping how much his friend needed him from not only the upsetting failure of having come so close to freedom, but in the aftermath of the demoralizing desecration of his body as well. Unfortunately, so too did the souls need him above on the surface Zagreus so desperately yearned to reach. 

Placing a chaste kiss onto the man’s forehead, he whispered, “I’ll return soon, Zagreus.”

\---****---

While no one really knew if it was day or night in the underworld, two full days passed before Zagreus awoke again. The sleep he got was not restful, for the trauma of the event plagued him even in his slumber in the form of nightmares. His mind replayed the ordeal numerous times, and as he sat up with a feeble groan, his lower backside was still terribly sore to the point he had to lean slightly to the side to relieve the pressure.

“Damn you, Father,” he growled angrily. “I was so close.” He rubbed his face tiredly, leaving his hands there as he sighed and whispered disheartened, “I was so close.”

There was no desire to get up to try again or leave his room to converse with anyone, nor was there any desire to get up at all. He knew it would be impossible to move around quickly, or normally for that matter, with how much pain remained, and the sheer disappointment and disgrace poisoning his heart and mind were enough to have him wishing for another trip back to the river Styx; perhaps a voluntary one was in order. 

“He did it….He won….”

“I didn’t expect that sort of grimness from the likes of you.”

Zagreus withdrew his hands and snapped his head up to find Thanatos entering. 

“Trust me, I hate saying those words. I’ve never wanted to concede to Father in anything, least of all involving something as important as this.”  
“Then don’t. You have persistence and dedication so intense that the Olympians themselves have gotten entangled in this endeavor.”  
“You don’t understand, Than,” he said regrettably. “I can’t."  
“Listen, Zagreus. I won’t pretend to know what you’re going through. To be honest, I don’t think I could come close even if I tried. But watching you traverse the realms of your Father’s domain and growing stronger, I have faith you will attain your freedom. What he did to you….” He paused to gather the best choice of words from seeing Zagreus solemnly bow his head. “You may feel like he has control over you, that he’s taken everything he possibly could from you now, but I don’t doubt the stubbornness you possess. It’s one of your more annoying, yet endearing qualities that I’ve grown to admire about you. Take pride in the fact you made it that far and rejoice in hope that you shall have what you’ve tirelessly worked to achieve.”

There was a brief silence before Zagreus confessed quietly, “It was the harshest torture I’ve ever encountered, Thanatos. I’ve slain countless underlings and been on the receiving end of a plethora of weapons. None so brutal as _that_.”

Thanatos approached the bed and took a seat next to him as he continued. 

“It was….excruciating. Like he was tearing me apart.”

While Thanatos noticed his friend’s hands beginning to shake ever so slightly and heard the tremor in his voice, he stayed quiet since this may be the only instance in which Zagreus confided in him about it. 

Letting out a shuddering breath, the Prince pressed on. “Even now, I can feel it – as if he’s still inside me. I was so weak, I….I could only lie there. When he finished….it burned hotter than the magma of Asphodel. It was like being tossed into fire from the inside-out.” Suddenly realizing something, he gazed at Thanatos with sincere concern. _"Mine_ didn’t burn, did it?”  
Thanatos offered a minute smile and assured, “It was a little on the warm side, but not unpleasant. You tasted better than expected.”  
Zagreus smiled as well and nodded. “Good. I would hate to learn that I’d burned your mouth. Yours certainly didn’t have the same torturous effect as his.”  
“Good to know. I too would hate to learn that I hurt you.”

Another nod before Zagreus turned his attention to his tremulous hands. He was silent for a time, and Thanatos waited patiently for him to regain his bearings. 

“I didn’t want to believe it when it was happening,” he uttered softly. “I _couldn’t._ Here I am, finally at the surface, and instead of running to be held in my Mother’s arms, I’m lying almost dead in the snow and mounted by my own Father.” He clutched the bedsheets into his hands and drew in a sharp breath. “There was nothing I could do. I don’t know how I can ever look him in the eye after this, let alone willingly offer my body up to him again if I make it there successfully.”  
“I wish I knew what to say. I can’t fault you for accepting your fate of being bound here. However….I know the significance you’ve placed on reuniting with your Mother. I see the aching for it in your eyes every time we meet. Are you going to let your love for her be extinguished by his rage?”  
“Than-”  
“It’s not a question that needs answering now. I simply ask that you think on it. No one ever thought you would make it that far. You’ve proved them – and me – all wrong. If you can accomplish that, then it’s only a matter of time before you vanquish him first.”  
Zagreus stared at him crossly, his tone matching. “So really, your question is: is it worth being raped by my Father countless times in order to have a chance at finding my Mother?”  
“Yes,” Thanatos replied frankly.  
“You do realize that makes it sound absolutely absurd, and anyone who would answer ‘yes’ is a blasted fool?”  
Thanatos smirked. “I do. And I happen to know someone who’s built quite the reputation of being just that, if you ask anyone in this House.”  
Zagreus scoffed, though couldn’t argue.   
“You’ve been deeply wounded, Zagreus,” Thanatos continued seriously. “I’m not trying to make light of the situation. That sort of treatment is a grave betrayal of bonds, an act so reprehensible that those who commit it are cast into the blackest depths of the underworld. I don’t expect you to merely get over it and keep trying immediately….I will support whatever choice you make, but please don’t rush to a decision. Give it time.”

He lightly touched Zagreus’ hand, who rested his other gently atop it.

“I have to go,” he stated, feeling regretful from the affectionate squeeze Zagreus gave as if protesting. “Think about what I said, will you?”  
“I will….Thank you, Than.”

Lingering for just a moment longer, there was a flash of white smoke and Zagreus was once again alone.

“Lady Aphrodite,” he whispered, tears brimming in his eyes, “why is love so painful?”

\---****---

Only when the House was quiet and empty would Zagreus leave his room to wander a bit for a change of scenery. He grabbed enough food from the lounge to hold himself over for a day or more at a time in order to remain in his bedchambers, away from everyone. 

It was an entire week before he gained the confidence to step out while the House was awake. He was thankful Nyx wasn’t standing by his door, not quite ready for that interaction. With each step he took closer to the main corridor, closer to his Father’s desk, his heart pounded faster and his body trembled. Instead of dashing across the area, he deliberately walked as if showing an act of defiance, that he wasn’t weak.

The second he entered the area, he heard his Father snicker, causing his cheeks to redden from anger and embarrassment.

“Finally decided to grace us with your presence?” Hades taunted, enjoying the sense of tremendous anxiety emanating from his son. “It seems you’ve learned your place since you haven’t been emerging from the river and Tartarus has remained intact.”

Gritting his teeth, Zagreus continued onward, refusing to acknowledge his Father in any capacity. 

“Lad, a word,” Achilles called when he spotted him. “Is everything alright?” he asked as the Prince approached. “I haven’t seen you in awhile. Myself, Dusa – we’ve all been worried about you, though it was not my place to disturb you in your private quarters.”  
Zagreus nodded and smiled. “I appreciate the concern, but I’m alright. I made it out.”  
Achilles’ eyes widened. “You did?! That’s excellent news indeed.”  
“Yes, it was. But….Father….he was waiting for me.”  
Picking up on the underlying distress, Achilles said understandingly, “Ah, I see. I imagine he proved to be quite the challenge. Do not despair, lad. The Olympians are still on your side. And you have grown stronger. You will beat him yet.”  
“Thank you for the vote of confidence, sir. However….I….don’t know if I’ll continue this reckless endeavor.”  
“Why in the world ever not?”  
“It’s complicated, to say the least.”  
“Well then, that does make things difficult. You have my support, Zagreus. I trust whatever choice you make will be the right one.”  
“Thank you, Achilles. That means a great deal to me.”

Taking his leave, he strolled to the balcony overlooking the river where he’d always find Thanatos. Heaving a sigh, he became lost among his dejected thoughts and the still ever-present spirit of hope alive in his heart. 

\---****---

A full month passed with no escape efforts. There were a few in the House who dared ask the Prince if he had given up, to which he would chuckle and claim he was on a break. He hid it well, the fact it was weighing him down considerably. There were instances he would get so far as the threshold of the exit, weapon in hand, and then suddenly become overwhelmed with the memory that caused his whole being to shake and his panic to rise. Ultimately, he would put the weapon away, accept the blunt choice of words from Skelly with a chuckle, and return to his room to ride out the emotional wave. 

Retreating after yet another of these failed attempts to leave the courtyard, he found Thanatos waiting for him in his bedchamber. 

“Long time, no see,” he greeted blandly. “I was beginning to think you were only interested in chatting with me when you’d come to aid me during one of my runs.”  
“Apologies, Zagreus. The war on the surface has kept me busy as of late. And….there is some truth to that statement. Since you haven’t been wreaking havoc, I haven’t been able to get away as easily to visit you. It’s not for lack of a desire to, I assure you.”  
Zagreus gave an empty smile and shrugged. “Not a big deal, Than.”  
“How are you?”  
The feigned pleasant expression faltered briefly. “I’m not even sure how to answer that. Other than the nightmares and the lingering sensations and the less-than-kind thoughts I have about myself over it, I suppose I’m alright.”  
“I’m sorry I haven’t been here for you. To be frank, I’m not sure what I can do even now.”  
“You were avoiding me deliberately, weren’t you?” Zagreus asked straightforwardly.   
Thanatos sighed and replied remorsefully, “Yes, I was.” His heart sank at the look of pure dejection and abandonment written on Zagreus’ countenance. “I….didn’t know how to comfort you. It’s not an excuse, but….”  
“You don’t have to explain, Thanatos. I don’t know what good it would’ve done anyway, to have you here.”  
“Zagreus-”  
“It’s alright.”

Letting a beat pass, Thanatos moved closer until he was mere inches from his dear friend. 

“I miss you, Zagreus,” he murmured. “I wish I could help you. I can’t begin to understand….” He placed a gentle hand on the Prince’s face and loved the way the other man leaned into his touch. “Tell me what you need from me and I will do whatever I can within my power to give it to you.”  
Zagreus closed his eyes as if pondering this and emitted a quivering breath. “I need you,” he eventually whispered and gazed at Thanatos pleadingly. “Help me forget. Help me remember how good it can feel. I need you.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes.”

Tracing his fingers along the contours of Zagreus’ throat and snaking his arm around the man’s waist, Thanatos leaned forward to where their lips were brushing against one another’s. “Then I will be happy to oblige,” he breathed. 

\---****---

With an arm wrapped around his shoulders holding him loosely in place and his own draped across his lover’s muscular torso, Zagreus lay snuggled against Thanatos in his bed. Their skin was still sticky and shiny from sweat, and Thanatos tenderly petted his damp hair. After two rounds, their heavy breathing was just now slowing to a restful pace. 

“The only part of you that is somewhat hot is your feet,” Thanatos observed quietly, breaking the lengthy silence.   
“Nothing wrong with a little heat under the covers,” Zagreus joked, putting said feet against the other man’s shin. He laughed as they were playfully kicked away.  
“I suppose if they’re the one thing I need to be worried about that could potentially burn me, that’s not terrible.”  
Releasing a deep sigh, Zagreus shifted slightly and began tracing patterns on Thanatos’ chest. “Thank you,” he said earnestly.   
Squeezing him gently and kissing his forehead, Thanatos replied, “No need to thank me, Zagreus. You mean everything to me.”

Another silence settled between them as they savored the moment, relishing the feel of one another’s naked body. 

“Do you think I can make it, Than?” the Prince at last inquired.   
“I do.”  
“I hate admitting it, but I am rather petrified since he’ll do it again and again.”  
“I’d be more concerned if you weren’t. I will not think any less of you, if you’re worried about that.”  
“I was, actually. I just….didn’t want to say it. You haven’t told anyone, have you?”  
“Absolutely not. The secret is safe with me.”  
“….I have to see her, Than.”  
“You will. I swear to be here for you for however many times it takes. It was never my intent to have you feel neglected. I deeply regret it.”  
Zagreus raised his head to stare at him directly. “I can only imagine how difficult this all is for you too. Not only the thought of me leaving but….him….The repercussions aren’t easy for you to deal with either.”  
“Regardless, I should’ve come around more often to check on you. To support you.”  
Kissing him softly numerous times, Zagreus assured affectionately, “It’s alright, Than. You’re here now.”

Nestled in each other’s embrace, they eventually drifted to sleep. For the first time since the assault, Zagreus rested peacefully and dreamt of the pleasantness that awaited him upon reuniting with his mother. 

****  
The biting chill of the snow and air did nothing to cool him internally from the blistering heat of his Father’s seed. This was the sixth time he was punished thusly. While he had anticipated getting accustomed to it as much as one possibly could to being savagely defiled, it somehow always ended up being worse than the previous. He wasn’t sure what was motivating him to press onward anymore; his stubbornness was failing, his will to be reunited with his Mother dwindling to nothing more than a wish that would never come true. 

If he could look upon her face just once, be held in her arms briefly before being struck down by the Fates and sent back to the underworld – perhaps then he could tell himself this cruelty was worth being subjected to repeatedly. 

“Foolish boy,” Hades sneered, gripping his son’s hips so strongly that bruises were already showing on his skin. “How many times must you be taught this lesson? There is no escape and there is no disobeying me.”

Zagreus’ voice had long since disappeared, his screams of torture reduced to nothing more than raspy, soft whimpers. His eyes stared vacantly ahead, a steady stream of tears falling from them. 

It never became any easier, coping with the reality of what was, and had been, done to him. 

Stiffening with one last vengeful and powerful thrust, Hades ejaculated deep inside of his son. Zagreus gasped and sobbed, the unfathomable heat from his Father’s semen seemingly boiling his internal tissue and muscles. 

As always, Hades left him to be found by Thanatos, who seemed to know the exact moment his lord would leave in order to not keep the Prince waiting long. 

Turning him over delicately and cradling him in his arms, Thanatos wiped away the descending tears and the traces left by them and blood on Zagreus’ face. 

“I swear,” Zagreus panted weakly, “one of these days….you won’t….have to come here….”  
“I believe that. Until then, it is no trouble at all.”  
“Do you….think I’ll find her?”  
“I do.”  
Zagreus grinned as much as he could with his lips trembling from the cold and his tears. “It’s….beautiful up here, isn’t it?”  
Thanatos smiled. It never failed that his friend would continue asking the same question, every time. And he would continue to reply with the same answer, every time. “It is.”

Not a minute later, Zagreus’ eyes were closing, his breath slowing, and Thanatos whispered, “Death awaits.”


End file.
